To You From Me
by O-minis
Summary: Prompto avait souvent envié les lettres qu'écrivait Noctis à Lunafreya. Alors qu'ils quittaient tous deux le lycée Noctis proposa la correspondance, pourtant une lettre ne fut jamais envoyé. Spoil sur la fin
1. Chapter 1

Deux corps étaient allongés contre un arbre en fleur, cacher du soleil chaud d'un été chaud et ensoleillé. Seul le doux bruissement des fleurs du cerisier accompagnait la respiration des deux garçons. Un moment de silence, confortable et doux. L'un d'eux avait les lèvres entrouvertes et les paupières closent, profitant de cet instant, tandis que l'autre, la tête reposait sur son épaule, admirait les quelques nuages glissant dans ce vaste ciel bleuté.

« Hey Noct, tu vas faire quoi maintenant qu'on a notre diplôme ? »

C'était un murmure, une voix à la fois douce et joyeuse, au souffle chaud caressant la nuque de l'endormi. À se contacte, le brun remua son épaule. Cette agréable voix et sa chaleur venaient de le réveiller.

« Aller gros paresseux, debout ! »

La voix se voulait plus forte, et rieuse. Noctis ouvrit peu à peu ses yeux, tombant sur deux orbes bleus et l'un des plus beaux sourires qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Prompto se tenait désormais face à lui, glissant sa main dans la chevelure princière d'un geste vif et rapide. Au mouvement de ce dernier, il grogna en sentant la main taquine de son ami.

« C'est bon j'suis réveillé... »

Le rire joyeux du plus jeune le fit sourire, cette joie de vivre était contagieuse et apaisante. Alors que le vent se levait, emportant avec lui quelques nuages, le brun se relevait, époussetant son uniforme.

« Je dois rentrer au palais... Finir mon éducation pour reprendre le trône... »

Le vent devenait plus frais, faisant dansé les pétales roses du cerisier.

« Noct... Je voulais te dire... »

Le regard du prince fixait son ami, d'un air interrogateur. Il écoutait ce dernier, attendant la suite de cette phrase.

« Non rien, n'oublie. »

Le futur roi s'approcha de son ami, lâchant un simple "ok" avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Dans ce geste d'affection, il cacha une légère déception de cette phrase non dite, ce n'était pas la première fois que Prompto souhaitait s'exprimer, mais ce dernier resté toujours sur du non-dit, coupant vite court aux conversations. Ce dernier, si joyeux d'habitude, venait de grimacer, il savait que le retour de Noctis chez son père, finirait par séparer les deux garçons. Tous deux venaient de milieu trop différent, l'un était un prince, l'autre un pauvre garçon qui avait une mauvaise influence sur le futur roi.

« T'inquiète, je ne t'oublierais pas... Tu sais, on n'a qu'à... Continué de parler par lettre, c'est plutôt cool non ? »

Prompto avait déjà avoué, qu'il enviait la proximité de Noctis et de Lunafreya, qu'ils avaient entretenus par leurs simples lettres échangées. Le sourire rayonnant de Prompto reprit place sur son visage. Serrant son diplôme entre ses mains, le blond se tourna, partant alors, au côté de son ami vers la sortie de leurs lycées. Leurs années de jeunes lycéens étaient finis, une nouvelle page ce tournait.

« Tu sais... J'ai pensé à un truc, j'aimerais bien faire partie de la garde royale, tu penses que j'y arriverais ? »

« Bien sûr, t'es pas plus bête qu'un autre, au contraire, mais niveau forces-tu auras du boulot »

« Hey! j'ai des muscles, invisible, comme toi! »

Pour seul réponse à cet affront, le prince attaqua la pauvre chevelure de son ami, et dans un léger rire, Prompto riposta en bousculant légèrement son ami.

« Promit, tu m'écris une fois par semaine ? »

Le futur roi leva sa main, attrapant au passage celle de son ami, il lia leurs petits doigts, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, sans dire un mot, tous deux se laissaient emporter dans la contemplation de l'autre. Ils savaient que quelques mois, voire années allaient les séparer, dans ce dernier regard, chacun détaillait, admirait et imprimait l'image de l'autre, ce moment dura longtemps, mais ces longues minutes n'étaient pas lassantes bien au contraire.

« Promit. »

Lors de leurs premières lettres, ce fut Noctis qui ouvrit la discussion. Le prince était habitué à ce genre de chose. Il grattait le papier de son stylo, tapotant de sa main libre son bureau. Seul dans sa chambre, son esprit enfermé dans ce lieu qu'était le palais, il se sentait de nouveau libre. Cette liberté il l'a doit au simple fait d'écrire à cette personne qui lui était chère. Le visage du blond et ce sourire jovial apparu, cette image le réconfortait tandis que ses minutes de répit passé.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un grincement peu audible. Un raclement de gorge coupa court à ses songes. Le son de ses doigts tapotant contre la table prit fin, pour ensuite claquer la paume de sa main contre le bois dur. Quelques minutes, il ne souhaitait que quelques minutes dans l'après-midi pour s'enfermer dans une bulle aux images colorées de son passé.

« Si monsieur veut bien me suivre, Ignis vous attend pour la suite de votre apprentissage. »

« C'est bon j'arrive ! »

La voix du prince se voulait agressif. Sa vie entière avait basculé le jour où son diplôme fut entre ses mains. Etre prince n'était pas pour lui, c'était une malédiction, encore plus lorsque l'on portait le nom de Lucis Caelum. Son père, fatigué par se lourds pouvoir, souhaitait que son fils apprenne vite a devenir le prochain roi, l'idée même de devenir Roi signifié la mort de son père, jamais Noctis ne souhaitait parlé de ça, c'était impensable.

« Monsieur... »

Le brun ne prêtait aucune attention à son suivant, préférant finir ce qu'il avait commencé. En deux semaines seulement, il avait emmagasiné tellement d'information sur les Lucis ou sur ses devoirs de roi envers le peuple, que sa tête le lançait. Le soir Noctis s'accoudait à sa fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, le prince s'imaginait une nouvelle vie. Les astres de la nuit le guidé dans ses histoires incongrues. Un monde parfois différent, sans cette guerre, sans ce titre, juste une plaine ou multiples fleurs, ou la douce Lunafreya serait de nouveau près de lui, ou il pourrait prendre la main de Prompto sans avoir peur des représailles.

0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0

Comment exprimer la joie qu'avait ressenti Prompto lorsqu'il reçut cette première lettre, aucun mot ne lui venait en tête, il c'était tout bonnement mis à crier, malheureusement pour lui, se mettre à hurler en plein milieu de la rue, certes, à côté de sa boîte aux lettres, ne donné rien de bon. Sa voisine, vieille dame et son caniche mal luné l'avait alors fixé alors qu'elle sortait sa chose à poil friser. Autant Prompto adorait les animaux, autant cette chose était un monstre à ses yeux. Jamais il n'osait parler du fait que cette créature l'avait déjà coursé, et croquer un morceau de ses fesses lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Un souvenir trop honteux à ses yeux.

De retour chez lui, le blond avait presque arraché l'enveloppe qu'il laissait tomber négligemment au sol, alors que toute son attention était portée sur les premiers mots du prince. « Cher Prompto » dès le début de sa lecture, il sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre, trop impatient de lire la suite, il avait tenu 2 semaines sans voir Noctis, sans aucune nouvelle, c'était un exploit, les deux acolytes traînaient toujours ensemble, et même pendant leurs vacances. Prompto avait même squatté un certain temps dans l'appartement du futur roi, le canapé n'était pas très confortable, mais il c'était vite habitué, à voir son meilleur ami se levait avec un simple caleçon est un débardeur aidé beaucoup à vrai dire.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, Prompto c'était alors mis à prendre en photo cette lettre, elle était précieuse à ses yeux, il avait tellement envié l'attention que porté Noctis à chacune des lettres qu'il écrivait à Dame Lunafreya, désormais il savait que cette attention était aussi pour lui. Peut-être que Lunafreya serait jalouse de voir ses lettres devenir plus courte, ou devenir de moins en moins nombreuses à cause de lui, c'était ce genre de chose, auquel il pensait avant de dormir, admirant son mur qui allait devenir de plus en plus décoré des lettres du futur roi.

Par moments il se détestait, il se posait tellement de questions, c'était normal, tout adolescent passer sûrement par-là, mais lui, les questions qu'il se posait tourné toujours autour du prince. Les autres n'étaient pas dupes, Ignis le regardait souvent, il le surveillait, comme si le blond oserait faire quoi que ce soit à Noctis, c'était mal le connaître. Ce n'était qu'un gamin un peu perdu.

Alors, il draguait, il voguait tantôt vers une jolie brune, tantôt vers une jolie rousse, et tout ça sous les yeux du brun. Oui, toujours, le blond s'amusait toujours à faire son numéro de charme seulement sous les yeux bleus de son ami. À croire qu'il souhaitait le rendre jaloux. C'était une dure réalité, mais Prompto savait au fond de lui qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour le beau prince, quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas, un sentiment qui n'était pas réciproque. Et si Ignis se doutait de quelque chose, et que Gladio commençait à avoir des soupçons, le concerné, lui, voyait toujours le blond comme un dragueur, un charmeur, intéressé par les plus jolies filles de la ville.

Oh oui, il aimait ça les jolies filles, c'était un ancien petit gros qui, désormais était devenu beau, il s'amusait à jouer de son charme, mais ce n'était que de la drague, une sortie, pas plus, jamais il n'arriverait à passer outre, à chaque fois qu'il essayait, le visage du brun le hantait, pourtant il ne le trahissait pas, mais son coeur, refusait tout autre personne.

Oui, il l'aimait, clairement il était devenu fou amoureux du prince. Noctis, il se souvenait encore du premier regard qu'ils avaient échangé. Ils étaient jeunes, bien jeunes, c'était d'abord de l'admiration. Il avait changé pour lui, pour pouvoir être digne d'être son ami, mais ses années de lycée, on prouvait que son admiration, c'était changé en amour. Alors son cœur battait à chacun des gestes de Noctis, son cœur s'enflammait lorsque ce dernier le regardait, et il explosait lorsque la main de son prince l'effleurait, lorsqu'elle le touchait.

Par moments, il se perdait dans le bleu des yeux du prince, il s'imaginait une romance impossible entre lui et son meilleur ami, alors que le brun parlait, d'un sujet quelconque, le blond n'arrivait plus à écouter, il se perdait, le sourire aux lèvres, il s'imaginait, l'embrassant, le caressant, l'aimant pleinement, ils partageaient une histoire, mêlant romance, action, aventure, mais tout cela ne se passait que dans sa tête.

Allonger sur son lit, la lettre posée à ses côtés, le blond s'imaginait, il savait parfaitement bien imaginer les histoires mêlant son prince et lui, quelquefois il souhaitait être à la place de dame Lunafreya.

Bientôt deux ans c'était écoulé depuis leurs dernières rencontres. Leurs lettres devenaient de moins en moins fréquentes. Mais chacune d'entre elles recouvraient la surface plate d'un mur. Face au lit de Prompto, des centaines de lettres à l'écriture parfaite se tenaient, elles étaient là, enfermant le blond dans une histoire grotesque qu'il aimait se complaire, une histoire d'amour impossible, seul avec son imagination, il avait créé un monde idyllique.

Deux années d'études acharnées pour le futur roi, et un travail intense en tant que futur garde royal pour Prompto. Il avait décidé, non ils avaient décidé que le blond serait apte à entrer au service de Sa Majesté, ainsi il pourrait revenir au plus vite au côté du prince, ce dernier avait d'abord hésité, il se voyait mal dormir convenablement en sachant que le blond risquait sa vie pour ses beaux yeux, car au fond de lui il savait que le blond faisait cela pour lui. Mais comment refuser davantage ? Chaque lettre de son ami ne faisait que les rapprocher, à croire que de pouvoir écrire ouvertement ses émotions était bien plus simple que d'en parler.

Ils s'étaient revus, après deux ans.

Prompto était alors en bas des marches menant au palais. Les mains dans les poches, il chantonnait un air joyeux. Il faisait chaud, bien trop chaud, le soleil tapait comme jamais sur cette immense baptise surplombant la ville. C'était un temps idéal pour de telle retrouvaille, l'air se faisait frais, peu présent, juste de quoi rafraîchir le blond. Les marches étaient nombreuses, mais pas infernales, pourtant à ses yeux ils les voyaient comme des monstres le séparant de son meilleur ami. Il avait alors entrepris une à une chacune des marches. Les yeux rivaient sur la pierre au sol, il avait machinalement levé son visage, c'est alors qu'il était apparu. Son coeur avait loupé un battement. Ses poings s'étaient machinalement serré dans les poches de son pantalon, et son visage bien que joyeux avait alors changé. Son sourire tremblait, il sentait les larmes monter, piquant au passage son nez.

C'était lui, il était venu jusqu'en haut pour le saluait, alors le blond sortie ses mains des poches et c'était mis à courir, montant deux par deux les marches, oubliant presque ses jambes légèrement endolories à cause à la monter. Puis il avait sauté, atterrissant dans les bras d'un prince aux sourires amusait. Non, il n'avait pas changé, Prompto restait Prompto, ce genre de démonstration se faisait peut-être pas en public, surtout avec le prince, mais il s'en fichait, il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, le toucher de nouveau, et ce simple geste avait fait battre de nouveau son petit coeur.

C'était une joie immense pour lui de marcher de nouveau au côté de son meilleur ami, il ne tenait presque pas en place. Essayant de cacher maladroitement son sourire qui ne faisait que s'agrandir, le blond avançait dans le grand hall. Grand, c'était le mot, c'était une immense pièce très animée, et parfaitement décorée. Malgré l'animation, ce n'était pas un endroit au fait bon vivre, voir autant de personnes passer, de tête inconnue, Prompto comprenait pourquoi Noctis avait voulu son indépendance pour ses études, le château était, certes, magnifique, mais la chaleur d'un douillet et familial ne faisait pas partie des caractéristiques du lieu.

« Alors, tu ... Tu vas bien depuis ? »

Le tireur tourna doucement son visage en direction de la silhouette du prince. Ce dernier marchait juste devant lui, et malgré que seul son dos lui fît face, le blond sentit que le brun était quelque peu mal à l'aise. Rien de bien méchant, Noctis, était simplement timide, et revoir Prompto après ces 2 longues années devait le rendre nerveux. Prompto ne put que sourire face à cette réaction, son prince était adorable lorsqu'il jouait les timides. « Parfaitement, depuis que j't'ai revue...» La fin de sa phrase mourut tout bonnement dans sa gorge, jamais il n'oserait dire une telle phrase à son prince. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se retourna, demandant à Prompto ce qu'il venait de dire, le blond secoua alors la tête, souriant d'un air amusant, répondant simplement « je vais bien et toi ? » avant de continuer à marcher.

* * *

J'ai prévu de base d'écrire deux gros chapitres et deux fins différentes (un happy end, et un bad end)  
N'hésitez pas à écrire une review, ça me boostera pour la suite!  
merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous aimerez la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis en retard... Oui oui... Bonjour, j'avais la flemme, le pire c'est que la fic est fini.. elle traîne juste sur mon pc

Je dédis ce chapitre à Axeliste, parce que, sans elle, il ne serait pas mal (coucou toi)

Merci pour vos review,vraiment, ! (je n'ai pas répondu a tout le monde car... J'avais oublié mon mot de passe pour me connecter... -nul- mais je vais rectifier ça ! )

Donc, merci LittleFox, ikuAkashi, Lunadarkangel15 et Noctis Argentum -keurkeur-

* * *

Beaucoup de choses ce sont passés après leurs retrouvailles chaleureuses. Ils avaient quitté la capitale, perdu le cristal, Noctis avait appris la mort de son père, et la nuit perdurait de plus en plus. Malgré toutes ses épreuves, Prompto était celui qui en souffrait le moins. C'était égoïste de penser ainsi, mais il était plutôt heureux d'avoir Noctis à ses côtés en permanence. La route était longue, les nombreuses heures en voiture les chasses interminables, mais chaque fois que le blond croissait le regard du prince, son coeur se remettait à battre comme un forcené, il oubliait presque ou il était ce qu'il faisait, toute chose autour de lui n'avait plus aucun sens. Et lorsque la main de Noctis s'approchait de lui, le toucher pour une quelconque raison, s'en était fini de lui. Un geste amical, mais pour lui ce geste valait tout l'or du monde.

Chaque jour, chaque nuit le brun était à ses côtés. Le matin il sentait la chaleur du corps de son prince, se coller parfois à lui. Cherchant la chaleur qu'importe la personne, ce corps était simplement attiré par la chaleur que dégager Prompto. Alors que le soleil se lever doucement sur les immenses plaines vertes autour d'eux, une fois encore Noctis c'était coller a lui. Le corps chaud, le souffle léger, le visage d'un bel endormi.

C'était un matin banal, le soleil se lever doucement, et Prompto savait que d'ici quelques minutes Gladiolus réveillerait tout le monde. Alors le blond c'était retourner, faisant face au visage endormi du, désormais, roi. Le souffle chaud de Noctis, caressait la peau sensible du blond, respirant doucement, et évitant tout mouvement, ce dernier ne faisait que cligner des yeux et admirer un tel visage.

Avec beaucoup de mal, Prompto avait oser toucher le visage endormi, ce n'était pas sa faute, mais une mèche maladroite c'était amusait a recouvrir ce doux visage de porcelaine. Sa main avait cherché a chasser cette vilaine mèche, pour pouvoir contempler l'être aimer dans son sommeil durement mérité. Le sourire du blond ne faisait que s'agrandir, ses doigts le picotés, il n'avait pas que toucher cette joue. Ses doigts c'étaient perdu quelques secondes sur cette peau, glissant doucement sur les lèvres fines du roi, avant de revenir se cacher sous la couverture. C'était étrange non ? Toucher son meilleur ami ainsi, et surtout, être aussi heureux de le faire. Prompto avait presque l'impression que c'était interdit, pourtant c'était normal entre ami d'avoir quelque geste d'affection, mais le blond savait que ses gestes, eux, n'était pas que de simple geste d'amitié. Chaque fois qu'il touchait le roi, tout son corps s'enflammer, son coeur bouillonnait et son cerveau se perdait a jamais dans des songes.

Heureusement pour lui, Noctis dormait encore, et n'avait pas bouger d'un seul pouce. C'est alors qu'il tenta une fois encore de toucher ce visage parfait à ses yeux. Ses doigts s'aventuraient sur cette peau lisse, s'amusant à retracer les contours du visage du brun. Puis un mouvement le fit sursauter. Ramenant sa main en arrière, le blond entendit le bouclier du roi se levait de son nid douillet. Imitant son roi, le tireur ferma les yeux, attendant simplement que leurs amis ne viennent les réveillés pour de bon.

La journée c'était passé sans encombre. Une chasse plutôt simple, heureusement pour Prompto, ce dernier n'avait cessé de rêvasser. Ce simple geste matinal avait créé de nouvelles idées lors de ses rêveries. Il avait parfois trop d'imagination, mais rêver les yeux ouverts était l'un des seuls plaisirs qu'il avait, ou il pouvait aimer Noctis librement, et imaginait que ce dernier l'aime en retour.

Le retour au campement se fit peu avant la tombée de la nuit. Le soleil aux couleurs orangé éclairait encore les nombreuses plaines autour de la tente. Chaque pas que faisait Noctis pour se rapprocher du campement se faisait lourds. Ce dernier était extenué, et ne rêver qu'un bon repas et une longue nuit de sommeil. Ses yeux avaient quitté le sol, pour venir regarder sa main. Il fermait, ouvrer, et regarder sa main pendant de longues minutes, alors qu'une expression de douleurs se glissait sur son visage. Il avait mal, et malgré la potion, sa blessure ne semblait pas se guérir. Extérieurement il n'avait rien, sa peau était légèrement terreuse, salis par le combat, mais aucune blessure ne semblait se voir.

« Noctis ! Attention ! »

Le roi se retourna alors, ne comprenant pas ce que lui voulait son bouclier. Pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. C'est alors qu'il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, puis la main de Prompto lui attrapait fermement le bras. Le pont qui les mener au camp venait de céder.

Ce n'était que quelques mètres, pourtant, Noctis était plutôt mal tomber. Tombant lourdement sur le côté gauche, il sentit le poids de Prompto lui atterrir dessus à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Malgré sa tentative peu fructueuse, le tireur du groupe avait tenté de sauver Noctis. Malheureusement, tout d'eux étaient tombé dans la petite crevasse qui se trouvait sous le pont.

« Noct, Prompto, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Doucement et avec beaucoup de mal le blond se relevita doucement. Glissant d'abord sur le côté pour laisser le pauvre Noctis respirait, il s'était aidé d'un gros rocher pour revenir sur ses deux pieds. La malchance les poursuivait, plus leurs voyages s'éternisaient, plus les catastrophes s'enchainaient.

« Ca peut aller... »

Noctis acquiesçait d'un mouvement de la tête, appuyant les dires de son ami aux cheveux blond. Lui était resté au sol, assit, et frottant négligemment ses mains bien trop sales à son gout.

« Ne tentez rien ! On va chercher une corde on revient ! »

Désormais seul, dans l'ombre de cette crevasse, Prompto regardait timidement son ami. Il se sentait bête de n'avoir pas pu le protéger convenablement.

« Noct je… Désolé... »

« Ne t'excuse pas veux-tu, t'as essayé de m'aider, c'est à cause de moi si nous sommes ici, alors c'est à moi de m'excuser. »

Le tireur arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas la phrase de Noctis qui lui avait fait un tel effet, c'était plutôt le regard. Ce dernier avait posé ses yeux dans ceux de Prompto, un regard à la fois dur et désolé. Le blond mordit sa lèvre, cette douleur ramenait sur terre, alors qu'il tournait le regard, cherchant à tout prit un caillou a admirer. Histoire d'accompagner son geste, le tireur glissait sa main dans sa poche. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. C'était une poche normale, et totalement vide. C'est alors que le blond se mit à paniquer, cherchant cette lettre qu'il avait écrit avant leurs voyages et qu'il n'avait jamais osé envoyer. Disparu, rien, ses poches étaient totalement vides. Voyant le visage paniquer de son ami, Noctis se releva, s'approchant de lui.

« Ma l... Enfin… J'ai perdu quelque chose… »

« Il n'y a rien ici... Tu l'as surement perdu pendant le combat aujourd'hui... Ou dans la chute. »

Cherchant du regard un objet diffèrent de ce décor en pierre, Noctis aperçu une enveloppe ensevelit sous un caillou. Prenant le papier blanc entre ses mains, il se contenta de fixait le document d'un air hésitant. Prompto, était bien trop occupé à chercher de son côté pour remarquer la trouvaille de son ami. A vrai dire Noctis comptait rendre le morceau de papier a Prompto, mais voir son nom écrit dessus, ainsi que la date le fit hésité. Cette lettre datait d'avant le voyage, de bien avant. C'était étrange, pourquoi Prompto garderait une telle lettre depuis tout ce temps. Percevant un étrange parfum émanant de la lettre, le brun approcha le bout de papier de son visage. Une vague odeur de framboise persistait, malgré ses longs mois qui séparé la lettre a ce jours, l'odeur était toujours présente.

0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0

Cette lettre, celle que Noctis avait trouver, elle ne le quittait plus. Alors que Prompto se maudissait d'avoir perdu son bien, le roi s'amusait bien de cacher cette trouvaille. Cette lettre porter son nom, elle lui revenait droit. Pourtant Noctis c'était bien caché de lire cette dernière, encore fermé, le morceau de papier parfumé accompagnait le roi caché dans cette poche intérieure de sa veste.

Coller près de son coeur, cette lettre parcouru un bout de chemin au côté de Noctis. La visite d'Altissia, la bataille, la mort de Lunafreya, le train attaqué, la perte de Prompto...

C'était un coup dur pour le roi, désemparait, affaibli, le coeur meurtrie, toute ces choses qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux le détruisait petit à petit. Lorsqu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir se relever, sa main se posa contre son coeur, sentant alors cette enveloppe encore close. Un peu froissé, cette dernière était synonyme d'espoir, l'espoir qu'un jour il puisse la lire lorsque tout ceci serait fini.

Cette fois ce fut Noctis qui rêvait éveillé alors que le train continuait la route en direction de la capital impériale. Doucement ses yeux se fermaient, un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres alors que ses doigts malmenés par cette bataille glissaient lentement contre sa poitrine. Malgré l'épais tissus il sentait le bout de papier, ou plutôt, il imaginait cette sensation, peu à peu ce fut le contenu de cette lettre qu'il imaginait. Quelques mots, peut-être une ou deux blagues, certainement une photo, accompagné d'un dessin enfantin. La signature du blond, avec trois mots, trois mots qu'il espérait un jour entendre Prompto prononcer. Le roi sentit alors ses yeux humides, la rage lui montait doucement, enserrant sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de rage face sursauter les deux autres hommes assit dans le wagon. Ardyn continuait à lui retirer tout ce que Noctis chérissait, son père, sa ville, son amie.. Son Prompto...


	3. Chapter 3

Beaucoup de retard, je m'en excuse, mais juste beaucoup de mal a poster correctement (et dire que la fic est terminé depuis plusieurs mois.. pas taper !)

Commen convenue, il y aura deux fins alternatives, une joyeuse, et l'autre... et l'autre ... -pls de l'auteur- Bref, a vous de choisir votre fin !

o0o o0o o0o

Fin 1:

Les yeux de Noctis étaient clos. Son visage tournait en direction de son objectif premier. Derrière lui, ses amis entouraient de créatures plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Il ne voulait pas fuir, les laisser derrière été la pire chose qu'il faisait, mais aucun d'eux ne voulait qu'il reste. Le cristal était plus important pour le monde, mais pour lui, le plus important se trouvait derrière lui.

Il courait, la mâchoire serrait, les poings fermaient, esquivant tout combat inutile s'empressant de trouver ce dont le monde avait besoin. Son cœur battait à tout rompt alors que ses yeux se fermaient une nouvelle fois sur la vue de l'ascenseur.

Noctis faisait tout pour ne pas penser à ses camarades, à sa famille restait en arrière. Ils survivraient, ils étaient fort, pourtant il doutait presque. Il avait quitté ses compagnons devant un bon nombre de créatures.

Avec difficulté il avala sa salive, attendant que l'ascenseur ouvre enfin ses portes. L'attente semblait interminable, alors que l'autre côté de ses portes métallique, 3 hommes combattaient le mal. Une fois encore sa main se posait contre son cœur. C'était surement la fin, ou bien le début. Noctis hésitait sur ces mots, il hésitait depuis trop longtemps. Puis sa main se glissait enfin dans cette poche, sortant alors l'enveloppe blanche. Les doigts tremblants d'appréhension déchiraient cette dernière, découvrant une simple lettre un peu trop sobre à son gout. Aucun dessin, aucune photo, aucune blague. Une lettre si bien écrite que le brun se doutait que Prompto l'avait écrite avec appréhension, hésitation, mais c'était appliquer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Doucement ses yeux glissaient sur chaque mot, chaque phrase, alors que son cœur se serrait avant de libérer une étrange chaleur apaisante. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Noctis au bord des larmes. Ses douces lèvres se collaient quelques secondes sur le papier, avant que cette lettre qu'il chérissait à jamaisrejoignit sa poche.

Son face à face avec Ardyn l'attendait.

Il allait se battre, pour Prompto, pour ses compagnons, pour le monde. Lorsque tout ceci serait fini, il rejoindra le blond, partageant alors ses sentiments enfouis depuis toutes ces années. Il savait qu'aucun mot ne serait assez puissant pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, alors il laisserait parler ses lèvres, ses doigts, son corps. Face à l'espoir, il se retrouva nez à nez au cristal. Sa main hésitante s'approchait de ce dernier, c'est alors que cette force l'arrachait de ce monde. Non il refusait d'être pris dans ce piège, il refusait de quitter ce monde comme cela. Ce débattant, il laissa tomber cette lettre avant de disparaitre totalement.

Les pieds du bond claquaient comme jamais contre le sol, alors que son souffle se faisait éreintant. Son cœur battait à tout rompt lorsqu'il vit le cristal au loin. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, seul Ardyn fut là pour les accueillir. Un rire amusait, et foutrement mauvais sorti de ses lèvres, alors qu'une lettre se trouvait entre ses doigts. Jetant cette dernière, il ne fallut qu'une demi-seconde au blond pour comprendre.

« Ah l'amour... Et dire que ce jeune Noctis gardait cette chose avec lui, bêtise humaine, ou espoir . »

Sans ces mots, Prompto n'aurait jamais réagi comme il l'avait fait. peut-être qu'il remercierait un jour l'idiot face à lui d'avoir ouvert la bouche ainsi -peut-être-. Dans un élan d'espoir, le jeune homme regarda le cristal, s'élançant alors vers ce dernier. Gladiolus eut le réflexe de retenir le blond, mais c'était trop tard, la main du bouclier avait frôlé celle du petit blond du groupe alors que ce dernier venait de sauter à l'intérieur du cristal.

Le poing d'Ardyn se ferma alors que ses lèvres, entre ouverte, ne pouvait piper mot. Comment un tel garnement avait réussi un tel exploit, et pourquoi diable avait-il fait ça. Mourir était la seule issue, au moins l'homme à l'étrange chapeau n'avait plus besoin de se salir les mains et de le tuer.

Prompto tombait, il tombait dans un océan de noir, aucun cri ne sortait de ses lèvres, seule la peur se lisait sur son visage. Des mètres et des mètres dans le vide, sans jamais toucher le sol. Il avait peur, réagir sans réfléchir c'était son truc, mais il ne regrettait pas. Une sensation étrange embaumait son coeur alors que le vide se trouvait sous lui. Les yeux désormais clos, ne souhaitant plus regardaient le spectacle de cette chute interminable, le blond sentit alors une étrange chaleur l'envahir, le toucher, le retenir de cette chute dans l'oubli.

Il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux, ou peut-être qu'ils étaient ouverts, seul le noir était face à lui, il n'arrivait même plus se distinguer. Mais il ne tombait plus. Les pieds sur un sol étrange, il se laissa tomber, laissant alors échapper un hurlement, le nom de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Des murmures le firent taire, tous ces murmures s'accentuaient, ou s'approchaient de lui. Le souffle coupé, son coeur ratât un battement lorsqu'il vit enfin le roi recroquevillait sur lui-même. Très vite il se retrouva face à lui, les bras l'enlaçant comme jamais, répétant son nom, essayant de le faire sortir de cette transe auquel il ne répondait plus.

« Noctis... Noctis... Noctis je t'en prie réveilles-toi... Noctis s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas.»

« Seul le roi élu était censé arriver ici.»

Prompto releva la tête, mais toujours le noir se trouvait autour de lui.

« Que fais-tu donc ici.»

Prompto n'arrivait pas à discerner si c'était une question qui lui était adressée. Lui-même ne savait pas, dans un élan il c'était jeté ici dans l'espoir de récupérait Noctis, sans qu'il pense aux représailles.

« Ton coeur... Il crie. »

La voix avait raison, Prompto avait mal depuis longtemps de cet amour, et être ici face à celui qu'on aime incapable de rien n'arrangeait rien à cette situation.

« Que fais-tu donc ici ? » « Je... Je suis venue sauver Noctis! »

La voix ne dit rien, et ce, pendant de longues secondes, de quoi faire frissonné Prompto. C'était angoissant, pesant, et même s'il serait un peu plus Noctis contre lui, il se sentait seul face à cette voix qui semblait venir de partout.

« Noctis ne peut être sauvé, sa destiner à se sacrifier pour le monde. »

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues rouges du blond. Il sentait cette sensation humide et chaude sur ses joues, alors que ses bras resserraient un peu plus le corps du brun. Une douce lumière apparut, laissant place au corps de Gentiana.

« Vous... Vous êtes incapable de sauver le monde et vous demandez à un gamin de le faire... Un gamin qui n'a jamais rien demandé. Vous êtes de la pire espèce. »

La voix de Prompto était sèche, sa gorge se resserrait à chaque mot, on pouvait lire toute la peine et toute la haine qu'il ressentait en quelques mots. Il avait craché sans réfléchir, alors qu'il se trouvait face à un être capable de le terrasser d'un claquement de doigts. Pourtant le visage de Gentiana n'affichait aucune expression mauvaise ou contrariait, elle acceptait les dires du blond, s'approchant simplement de lui.

« Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça! Laissé moi seul avec lui...S'il doit mourir, alors laissé moi… Profiter encore de son visage endormi. »

Le souffle du blond se coupa alors qu'il remarqua une simple larme coulée sur la joue de cette divinité a l'apparence humaine. Elle ressentait son coeur endolori, toute la passion et l'amour que partagé Prompto à l'égard du brun.

« Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, alors partage ta vie avec lui. »

Le tireur regarda la femme sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait réellement dire. Il n'osa pourtant aucune question, lui qui avait pourtant dit ce qui lui passer par la tête quelques secondes auparavant.

« Je donnerais ma vie entière pour lui. »

Un léger sourire se dessinait alors sur le visage de la jeune femme. Puis plus rien. Prompto ferma les yeux avant qu'il ne se réveille, aux côtés d'Ignis et de Gladiolus. 3 jours de sommeil, et lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, le corps de Noctis lui, ne bougeait toujours pas.

Il a fallu 10 ans à ce dernier pour s'éveiller. Quelques heures à combattre cet infâme individu. C'est alors que Prompto vit son roi marchait en direction du trône. La main serrant son arme, Prompto abandonna ses deux amis face à un combat sans regret, courant dans les salles vides du palais. Arrivant à temps pour voir son roi assit, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

La voix de Shiva l'appelait à avancer, alors il s'exécuta, regardant le visage livide, le corps de Noctis souffrant. Sa main tremblante posait sur celle de son roi, espérant un quelconque mot de ce dernier avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle.

La froideur de cette main qu'il tenait le paralysé, en quelques secondes son roi était devenu livide, froid, et son visage exprimait une profonde douleur. Délicatement il glissait son bras autour de son roi, pendant que le tireur osait enfin coller son visage humide sur l'épaule de ce dernier, murmurant entre quelques sanglots ses dernières paroles, espérant que son ami ne l'entend de l'au-delà.

« Je t'en supplie Noctis... J'ai besoin de toi... Je donnerais tout pour te revoir... Je donnerais ma vie pour t'entendre de nouveau. Pour t'entendre dire…» « Je t'aime. »

Les yeux du jeune homme venaient de s'ouvrir, alors qu'un torrent de larmes continuait à couler sur ses joues. Deux bras tremblants venaient d'enserrer sa taille alors que le visage du roi reprenait peu à peu des couleurs.

Autour d'eux, la glace prenait place alors que le regard de la divinité se posait sur ses deux êtres enfin réunis. Elle venait d'offrir quelques années au roi du Lucis en échange de la moitié de la vie du blond. Ce dernier ne regretterait jamais son geste, comprenant enfin les mots de Gentiana, il sera un peu plus son roi, alors que ce dernier posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, échangeant le premier de leurs nombreux baissés passionnés


	4. Chapter 4

Ceci est la seconde fin, une fin alternative qui vous fou en pls intense... Attention a votre petit coeur ~

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Essouffler mais toujours debout, Noctis venait d'offrir un dernier coup à son ennemi. Le corps tremblant de douleur, et d'épuisement semblait céder à chacun de ses pas. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas fini ce combat, il savait que lorsqu'enfin tout serait terminé, il rendrait son dernier souffle.

Le visage terne il avança doucement en direction de ses amis. Il essayait de se rendre digne de tout ceci, saluant une dernière fois ses compagnons. Ses yeux s'attardaient sur le visage de Prompto, alors que ce dernier semblait résister de toutes ses forces à ne pas laisser couler encore ses larmes. Il avait pleuré, pleurer plusieurs fois, trop de fois, ses yeux rougis exprimaient clairement que le blond avait passé leurs dernières nuits à pleurer en silence, alors que son cœur souffrait.

Lorsque nfin il réussit à détacher ses yeux, il laissa ses camarades derrière lui, une fois encore, acceptant son destin pour le bien du monde. Il s'en voulait d'être égoïste, de penser à chacun de ses pas à faire demi-tour, d'attraper la main de Prompto et de s'enfuir. Quitte à vivre dans un monde de ténèbres, mais vivre, vivre à côté de son meilleur ami. Il préférait cette solution mais il ne devait pas être égoïste, jamais son père ne l'avait élevé comme ça, et pour le bien de tous, il devait se continuer sa route.

Chaque pas en direction du trône lui tiraillait les entrailles, il repensait à toutes ses aventures. Désormais assit, sa main glissait dans sa veste, attrapant cette enveloppe close qui contenait ce pourquoi il se battait. Pour Prompto, pour le monde, pour tout ce que chérissait l'homme qu'il aimait.

Prompto aimait les chocobos, les magasins, la photographie, les burgers, parlaient aux gens, les jolies filles. Et le brun souhaitait rendre le blond heureux.

Avant tout acte de fin, Noctis déchira la lettre, lissant chaque mot de cette dernière, alors que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues.

Il avait envie de fuir, de parcourir les pièces qui le séparait du blond, de l'enlacer, le lui avouer son amour, répondant ainsi à ses sentiments. Mais s'il faisait ça, jamais il n'arriverait à revenir ici.

La lettre fut alors posée à ses côtés, la photo d'eux par-dessus. Quelques larmes furent versées, rendant certains mots de la lettre illisible.

C'était un adieu, un dernier adieu à ce monde, mourir sans avoir à avouer ses sentiments, ou partager ne serait-ce qu'un baiser avec le blond, rendait son cœur bien trop souffrant à son gout. Autant en finir maintenant avant de penser davantage.

Malgré lui, il repensait à cette fois ou le blond lui avait caressé la joue alors qu'il dormait. Un geste doux, qui faisait battre son cœur comme un forcerait. Plus jamais il ne ressentirait cette chaleur, la chaleur de cette peau, celle de Prompto.

Enfin prêt, Noctis laissa les fantômes du passé apparaitre, affrontant une dernière fois Ardyn avant de laisser son dernier souffle s'échapper de ses lèvres devenant froide.

Le soleil c'était lever, Prompto s'avança doucement vers le trône le visage fermait, les yeux brillants. C'est alors qu'il découvrit au côté du corps inerte du roi, cette lettre, celle qu'il avait perdue, celle qui renfermait ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Sa main tremblante récupéra son bien alors que ses larmes tombèrent sur le papier, rejoignant alors celle de son bien-aimé. Doucement un pétale de fleur bleue tomba sur un mot, un simple mot qui venait de faire crier le blond. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, hurlant comme jamais alors que son coeur se déchirait une nouvelle fois.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime, oui ou non ? »

Le pétale était comme collé sous le oui, cachant parfaitement le non. Alors, d'une certaine manière, Noctis avait quitté ce monde en offrant au blond, enfin les sentiments qui le rongeaient depuis toujours. Il l'aimait, et malgré l'au-delà, il continuerait à l'aimer à le chérir.

Prompto en avait la certitude, l'amour de sa vie brillé désormais parmi les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel, chaque soir il chérissait ce doux moment où ses yeux contempleront la nouvelle étoile brillante. Un jour, lui aussi il quitterait ce monde, disparaissant de cette terre pour rejoindre les bras chaleureux de son prince, partageant enfin ce baiser qui les lierait à jamais.


End file.
